storysoflifefandomcom_de-20200214-history
100820118
Hey Leute ... ... wie oft bin ich in Gedanken bei meinen Gefühlen. Ja - ich kenne eine Welt, die hat das herrliche Lachen meiner Augen; aber auch die Traurigkeit, die sich in einem Mädchen befindet scheint aus ihr heraus. Über neun Jahre schien ich irgendwie gespürt zu haben, dass ich mir diesen Turm bauen musste - ich spannte meine Seele weit auseinander, bis dass ich mit ihr meine Füße erreichte - im Kornfeld des Teufels blieb ich nicht stehen. Vor seinem Tor sah ich das Lebenslicht der Sonne ... ach Hope! ... vor mir taucht die SANTA MARIA auf ... ich konnte diese Freude kaum tragen. ... ich spürte eine Sehnsucht und alleine nur sie zog mich über die Erde und sie band mir den Traum mit Riemen auf den Rücken; er war schwerer als das schöne Meer oder die Angst vor dem Aufwachen geworden. Ich stand noch auf diesem Feld, hatte dort gelebt und dann verliere ich die Berge, die mir diese totenstille Insel da und die Sonne und das Land der Sterne ganz wunderbar verkauft hatten. Es war ein NIEMANDSLAND, das ich mit meinen Bildern angezogen hatte. Aber dann hat Wasser meine Bilder fortgespült und mich hat es an den Strand gelockt. Morgens fühlte ich meine Füße im Wasser und nur langsam machte ich mir Sorgen um meine Zeit, die ungerade stark aus meinem Leben heraus stürzte. Drei Schritte von mir, sie waren klein wie Vogelschritte ... durch sie bin ich niemehr heim gekommen. Die Sonne geht auf, wenn du sie siehst, dann komm über das Rosenbeet zu mir und setze dich zu mir in den Tag. Nah bei mir kannst du verstehen: Wer mein Herz nicht kennt, weckt meine Gefühle nicht; die sich entschieden haben zu LEBEN. So ein Mensch sitzt in der Dunkelheit meines Herzens. Seine Mauern schließen dort die Nacht der Sterne, die meine Welt ja bewegen. Ich setze immer ein dünnes Vertrauen beim Händeschuetteln in die Hand eines Menschen. Dann erst zähle ich die Zeit runter oder rauf, so wie ich die Maschen eines Strickmusters zählen muss. Reißt er mir aber die Zeit aus den Gefühlen, oder jagt er mir Rauch ins Gesicht, dann versperren meine Augen ihm den Weg zu meinem Herz. Es ist nicht ungefährlich, wenn man mich kennt, dann scheint mein Schatten auch zurück auf den Boden und Sonnenlicht wird der alleine nur finden, der mir nicht weh tut. Viele Menschen haben mich schon verzaubert - früher war das Land meiner Träume "rosa" und meine Gedanken die Wellen eines Meeres. Beides ist heute anders geworden: Ich erlebe das Leben im gelbgoldenen Sand und ich schwimme in der Hitze der Sonne durch all das Geschehene, wirklich geschehene meiner Worte. In mir sind keine Lügen; ihr Kleiderschrank ist leer. ... ich behaupte, dass mein Worte - ihre Tage irgendwann ans Licht kommen werden. ... und ich bedauere es niemals, dass ich den Sternen nur zuwinken kann. Ich habe meinen Traum gesehen und ich weiß, dass ein Schatten vergeht, wenn voran am Schatten die Sonne steht. Eine Stunde oder vielleicht mehr Zeit kann man umdenken, aber nicht den ganzen Kreis. Mir gefällt so manches Blatt, dass ich schon vollgeschrieben habe, nicht mehr. Schon deswegen nciht, weil die Uhr weiter tickt und man kann nicht alles tragen, was die Liebe dir in den Mantel steckt. Manchmal geht die Sonne unter und dann warte ich, dann möchte ich den Kontostand meines Lebens wissen ... und dann erfahre ich durch die Scheibenwischer meiner Augengläser, ob meine Spuren dumm oder schlau im Sand liegen. Ab und zu belohne ich mich selbst ... ... ohne Geld ! Dann stelle ich mir einen Teller Suppe auf den Tisch und ich rufe meine Tochter zu mir; ich frage sie dann nach einer Antwort: Welchen Vogel ich habe. (?). Ja- traurig kann ich eigentlich nie lange sein ... bei so viel Glück, dass ich schon mit der Suppe essen konnte. Meine rechte Hand ist schwerer als die linke. Es gibt Tage - die will man in einer Geschichte erleben ... ... die besten Tage gehören sowieso zu den STARKEN Tränen - sie vernichten die Brände und den Dreck von der Welt. Die Natur wirft und ja gottseidank ihre Farben in unsre GRAU-WEISSEN Tage. Aber manchmal trampel auch ich für die Zeit über ihren Boden, ich tu`s; damit ich auf dem geraden Weg bleiben kann. Dann sehe ich aber den Vogel nicht, dem ein Wassertropfen aus einer Regenpfütze schmeckt; ich sehe die Jahre älter werden, aber ihre Blütenzweige, das Zwitschern eines Vogels bleibt mir ungehört. Der Vogel weiß - wovon er singt; er singt von der Angst; sie ist sein großes aufregendes Gefühl < es hat sich in dem Vogel versteckt. Ich kann heute den Vogel sehen ... ... er hängt an einem grünen Zweig, ein süsser Vogel. WIE GEHT ES DIR? ... und beim Berühren seines Zweiges, da fliegt der Vogel fort. So ein Zweig bricht ab, wenn nachts sich Regentropfen in Bäumen festhalten und wenn später dann der Wind diese Tropfen trinkt, wenn der Wind die Zweige schüttelt, dann beginnt die Angst im Vogel vom Baum zu fallen. Ich habe auch Lust mein Herz loszulassen; ob`s dem Wind gefallen würde? Aber natürlich hebt NOBODY es sich dann vom Boden auf. Ich sitze hier im PARADIES ;-)))) ) und habe keine Ahnung ob ein Schauer aus Regen kommt. Ich glaub, ich habe eine Chance, dass ich gleich mal endlich wieder von meinem HOHEN Ross runtersteigen kann. Ich lasse die Tagstunden ausbrennen und später - ohne den Sonnenschein trage ich wieder meine alte JEANS. Ich treffe heute Nacht wohl keinen Schatten, ich bin hier in der Nacht noch eingeschlossen; sehr kleine Sterne schauen mich an - beide gehören sie dem Himmel. Teufelchen verbrennt mal wieder meine Briefe ;-)))) ) und ich marschiere den Weg rauf und runter - irgendwann setze ich mich an den Straßenrand auf kleines Gras; ich lehnte mich zurück ... ich liege auf einem Teppich > auf diesem heraus_geschlüpften Gras und ich erfülle mir einen Schokoladentraum und .............. ich trinke warmen Tee aus der Blechmilchkanne. ... ich überlege ... einfach so rückwärts_liegend: Ich kam also doch noch zum Frühstück. ;-))) ) HALLO - GUTEN MORGEN ... LEUTE !!!* " ICH schenke euch ein Stück MERCI " Kategorie:10.08.2011